coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9314 (1st December 2017)
Plot Mary is beside herself with worry about George and pours her heart out to Bethany. Sarah is delighted to have Bethany home. Summer goes to a friend's sleepover. Billy takes an interest in the Barlows, seeking a way to alleviate his guilt over Susan. Gary meets Nicola and tells her that Phelan used a PI to find out where she's living now. He offers to do another job in the Ukraine and send her the money so she can afford a new life abroad, for his baby's sake. She agrees. Zeedan ropes Rana and Kate into attending a food fair in the van as he's needed at the bistro. Neither woman is happy about it. Gemma is convinced that Henry Newton is the one. Mary isn't speaking to Norris. The van breaks down in the countryside. The girls call Luke for help and wait in a pub, where they argue about their feelings for each other. Kate calls Rana cruel for messing her about. Rana defends her decision to marry Zeedan; her parents would disown her if she told them she was gay. Gemma begins to worry when Henry doesn't call her. Prompted by kind words from Billy, Ken gathers the Barlows in the Rovers and insists that they will have a happy Christmas together. Kate forgives Rana and tells her what she said in the deleted voicemail message. Rana is thrilled that she proclaimed her love for her and lets Kate kiss her. Henry turns up at the Rovers with flowers and asks Gemma out. Gary tells Sarah he's doing one last job in the Ukraine to give them the best Christmas ever. Adam uses Todd's computer in the solicitors office and discovers that he's been reading up on Susan's car crash. Bethany goes into Weatherfield General to ask Jude how George is on Mary's behalf. Angie spots Mary waiting in the delivery van and calls the police. Todd invites Adam to dinner at the flat. He's thrown when Adam asks why he's been digging for info on his dead mother. Luke and Alya arrive at the country pub and find the van seemingly empty. Luke opens the back doors interrupting a half-naked Kate and Rana as they're making love. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Car park *The Wooden Stile - Pub and road outside *Cafe Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana and Kate are forced to spend time together; Billy alleviates his guilt by helping the Barlows; and Bethany returns in Mary's hour of need. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,660,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2017 episodes